


A Kiss by Any Name

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Ficlet Collection, Kissing Prompts, M/M, Rough Kissing, post-deathmatch hisokuro, spoilers for new chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Assorted kissing prompts sent to me on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored a couple weeks back and did a kissing prompt post thing on tumblr to keep me occupied. these go from continuations of Aubade to works that deal with the current chapters. check out my ficlet tag on tumblr for the rest of these! there are a couple there that i wont post here since they deal with my published work and im not that much of a narcissist to put my own fics into the fandom works on here.

Can't let go yet kiss with silvakuro

_ -The type of goodbye kiss when you keep leaving quick pecks on each other’s lips, but end up pulling each other back for more, which could go on for hours if one of you don’t finally pull away. _

* * *

 

In the aftermath of it all, Chrollo wondered if he were meant to hate himself this much. 

He stared into the flickering, crackling logs burning away in the hearth, wrapped in his cloak and not much else besides. He should get dressed, he thought vacantly, hearing Silva slowly rouse from his dozing. He should have gotten dressed and left the moment they finished prolonging… whatever this was. 

“What are you doing up?” came a sleep-roughened voice behind him. The bed dipped and Chrollo felt strong, scarred arms embrace him. “Come back to bed.”

Chrollo stared at the fire, shaking his head. “I need to go,” he whispered. Silva’s scent was washing over him, permeating his mind and cloak. “I shouldn’t have indulged like this to begin with.”

Silva sighed against his cheek, turning Chrollo’s head to make them meet eyes. It was cruel of him to do that. Like this, Chrollo had to see his handsome face and all the new lines around his eyes that spoke of the years between them, the years they’d been apart. Chrollo was older now, but not wiser. If he kept this up, he was pretty sure he’d never be wise at all. 

“Please?” the Jarl breathed, just a tease of a sigh against Chrollo’s lips. 

“I can’t.”

Silva closed his eyes but didn’t pull away. Chrollo should have done it himself, but… He was weak. 

Cold blue met him eventually, unwillingly. A warm, calloused hand, a hand that had mapped his every inch so thoroughly that it hardly felt his own any longer, cupped Chrollo’s cheek gently. “Can I kiss you?” the Jarl asked, sending a sword through Chrollo’s heart with how much it echoed in his memory. “Just once more. Can I?”

This time, Chrollo closed his eyes, nodding because he was too scared to admit he wanted it. Silva closed the distance between them, though. Never shied away from it now, not when Chrollo made it a point to stay as far from the Hall as he could. Warm, familiar lips met his softly, belying the need they’d greeted each other with only hours before. 

One kiss, and Chrollo pulled away, opening his eyes to see Silva staring at him with something indefinable in his own. One kiss, and Chrollo leaned in for another, and then another, the reality of it all meeting in a wave of need he couldn’t quite smother as easily as everything else. Silva tangled his hand in Chrollo’s hair, and Chrollo gave up holding his cloak in favor of holding Silva. 

A mistake. It was a mistake to come back here, to say yes, to need this man when fate screamed between his ears to stay away. A mistake Chrollo kept making, and a mistake Silva kept inviting with open, greedy arms. 

Silva… He was moving on with his life. A betrothed on her way from a distant land, a family he’d spent so long avoiding. He needed to think of his heirs, his wife, his legacy. 

And Chrollo wasn’t part of that. He wasn’t part of any of it. 

Chrollo ripped himself from the kiss, unable to look at Silva when he lay in his bed like this, acting like Chrollo was his world. 

He wasn’t. He couldn’t be. 

He stared at the fire, flickering and crackling in the silence of their broken moment. 

But Gods, did he wish he was. 


	2. Chapter 2

Unbreakable Kiss hisokuro

_ -The type of kiss that really shouldn’t be happening, it’s a mistake, but you just can’t find yourself able to pull away. _

* * *

 

Chrollo had imagined their meeting a thousand times, and imagined killing Hisoka a thousand times more. He’d daydreamed of plunging his hand through Hisoka’s heart, of ripping it from his chest to see if it existed at all. Poor comfort if it didn’t, but Chrollo didn’t expect to feel good once it was through. He only expected to see it through; nothing more, nothing less. 

But daydreaming about it was infinitely different from living it. There was no white hot burst of rage that would overtake the instinctive throb his heart gave at seeing Hisoka’s face again. There was no fury or bloodlust to overshadow the hurt in a wave too strong to resist. As Chrollo looked into Hisoka’s eyes, as he breathed in the man’s familiar, pervasive scent… 

All he could feel was hurt. 

“Why?” he whispered, staring at Hisoka as the man steadily closed the distance between them. Despite the fight they’d fought, despite everything he’d done to end Hisoka that day, Hisoka still looked as perfectly coiffed as ever. Another magic trick? 

“Why what?” Hisoka wondered, tapping at his chin. He was getting closer. Close enough that Chrollo should be readying himself for an attack,  _ to  _ attack. “You look just as beautiful as ever, you know. Grief suits you.”

Chrollo’s throat went tight. He wrapped his arms around himself, glaring at Hisoka with heat enough to burn. 

“Oh, just look at you now,” Hisoka crooned, finally stepping into Chrollo’s personal space as fearlessly as he ever was. He brought up a hand to stroke Chrollo’s cheek. “Maybe anger suits you better.”

The touch was familiar. Too familiar, Chrollo tried to shy away from it, to put his hands to Hisoka’s chest and rip out the heart he wasn’t sure existed. He only managed to settle his palms on Hisoka’s chest. “Why did you do it?” He forced himself to speak, balling his hands into fists when Hisoka only pressed closer. “Why did you kill them? I gave you what you wanted.”

Was that a heartbeat he felt beneath his hands, or just the rumble of Hisoka’s laugh? 

“But did you really?” Hisoka whispered, kissing Chrollo before he could think to move back. 

Chrollo had imagined this a thousand times, but none of them had ever gone like this. He hadn’t needed to imagine the feeling of Hisoka’s warmth against his skin, or the taste of his kiss as he coaxed their lips and tongue to play. There was no need to imagine what he’d felt countless times before. The months they’d spent together overshadowed the one singular moment that sundered it all to pieces; this kiss was a mistake, and Chrollo wasn’t sure he could pull away.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. When Hisoka tried to move, Chrollo surged closer, following him. He clung to Hisoka’s shirt, kissing deeper, giving it all just as he had done before. He’d given so much, and still Hisoka felt the need to take. Even then. Even now. Would an eternity be enough for him? 

He wasn’t sure if Hisoka had a heart... 

But he didn’t really need one to break Chrollo’s to pieces. 


	3. Chapter 3

Breathtaking Kiss with hisosilva please?? 

_ It’s the kiss that you can’t do anything for a few seconds after, you keep your eyes closed with mouth agape of you try to let your mind process what happened. _

* * *

 

 

Silva rammed the grinning man into the wall, pressing even harder against his chest in hopes that maybe, just maybe, it would shut up his insistent laughter once and for all. Hisoka was grinning, because of course he was, loving everything about the situation despite the bruised state he was no doubt in. What a fucking brat. Why Hisoka persisted in chasing a beating like this was beyond Silva’s ken. Perhaps he was a masochist like that. 

“Oh, please,” Hisoka gasped, wasting his breath when he should be fighting. “Won’t you show me more?”

Silva gritted his teeth. Or, he thought frigidly, perhaps Hisoka was just an idiot. 

“You’re really going to beg for more when you can barely breathe as it is?” he wondered, lifting Hisoka another inch higher, the man’s feet dangling weakly off the ground. This was almost too easy. It gave credence to his thought that Hisoka sought this sort of thing on purpose. “Are you an idiot?”

Hisoka smiled a bloody smile, batting his lashes in a way he probably thought looked cute. “And here I was thinking we were getting along,” he wheezed, face flushing messily as he struggled to inhale. 

Silva rolled his eyes, assessing the situation. The room was empty but for the two of them, the target long dead-- no thanks to Hisoka. What a goddamn brat he was, following after Silva like that. It would serve him right if Silva ended him now, once and for all. 

“Please?” Hisoka mouthed, no breath left to speak. 

Silva sighed, closing the distance between them. He covered Hisoka’s parted lips with his own, kissing him deep enough to steal what little air there was left in his lungs. Hisoka went limp in his arms, dangling weakly from his grip. 

Silva smiled, watching as golden eyes closed. 

At least he’d found one way to shut Hisoka up. 


End file.
